Nice and Slow
by DariaLovesRizzles
Summary: Established rizzles. Jane has an awful week at work and Maura knows just the way to help her relax. One-shot.


**Author's Note: So I was listening to Nice and Slow by Max Frost and this little guy popped into my head. This is my first attempt ever at writing something in the M-rage, so please be constructive in your criticism, if you have any. **

**Jane and Maura unfortunately do not belong to me.**

**Works better if you listen to the song while reading.**

* * *

Jane closed the door to Maura's house behind her, letting out a long sigh aimed to release some of the tension from her body. It had been an awful day. It had been an awful week if she were honest with herself. Maura's job was done regarding their current case so all there was left to do was chase fake leads, hoping that maybe _this _time they'd get lucky. No fucking way. Why would her lucky stars hear her and let her find the killer so she could go back to waking up at a decent hour and giving her enough energy so after she'd leave the BPD she could still make love to her very beautiful very hot and very sexy girlfriend instead of just falling flat on her face every night right after she got home? Nope. Because she was Jane Rizzoli, and apparently that came with a lot of terms and conditions she hadn't signed up for.

Another frustrated sigh before closing her eyes. She tried to push in the back of her mind the events of the day, trying to get her brain to realise it's time to relax. She concentrated for a few seconds, but when she only got angrier at herself she decided to just give up and hope she wouldn't lash out or break down and become a mess because how can she be so stupid to just _not_ figure the case out? She felt the answer was in front of her, she could practically smell it, but it was just out of reach. Making her stretch her hand out and just become disappointed when it came back empty.

"Maura, I'm home!"

"Up in the bathroom!"

She climbed the steps slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other without falling over. The smell of lavender and roses intruded her senses.

There she was – sitting on the edge of the already filled tub, a silk robe hugging her figure.

Maura's face broke into a huge smile when she saw Jane.

"Welcome home," said between a languid kiss and a tight embrace.

"Hey," Jane smiled down at her girlfriend. Only seeing her made everything feel just a little bit better. She looked around in the bathroom and took in the steaming hot water from the tub that emitted fragrances so amazing they put Channel to shame. A bucket filled with beer was resting in the corner. She looked back at Maura and kissed her again.

"Did you know the earliest systematic exposition of the different kinds of salts, its uses, and the methods of its extraction was published in China around 2700 years BC? Hippocrates encouraged his fellow healers to make use of salt water to heal various ailments by immersing their patients in sea water. The ancient Greeks continued this, and in 1753 English author and physician Dr. Charles Russel published "The Uses of Sea Water". Bath salts change the osmotic balance of the water so that less water is absorbed by the skin via osmosis. They also have a detergent action which softens calloused skin and aids in exfoliation."

It was all said while Maura undressed Jane. By the time she was done Jane was standing only in her bra and underwear, bath all but forgotten. How was she supposed to still remember the bath when Maura was looking at her like _that_ and was resting her delicate hands in her unruly dark curls, anyway?

Jane's hands were slowly untying Maura's bathrobe when the blonde backed slightly and put her own hands over Jane's.

"Not yet." The sultry tone from Maura's voice however made Jane ready for it yesterday.

Maura took another step back and let the robe fall to her feet, standing in all her naked glory in front of Jane, who was devouring her with her eyes. She winked mischievously and stepped into the steaming water, stretching her hand out for Jane.

"Care to join me?"

The brunette couldn't finish undressing fast enough.

"Always."

Maura lay back and opened her legs, allowing Jane to sit down in between them. She tugged at Jane's shoulders, until the brunette was lying against her front. Maura circled her arms around Jane's waist and left a trail of light kisses from her shoulder to her neck and back.

"How was your day?"

"Awful."

Maura hugged Jane's body closer to hers and sighed. Her work was done with the case Frost and Jane were working on, and even though she went to work every morning for 8 hours there was nothing more she could do to help, and that was driving her crazy. This is why she had planned a special surprise for Jane tonight. Something she was sure would definitely help her tensed girlfriend relax.

She still hadn't got used to saying that. Her girlfriend. They had been together officially for about 3 months now, and it had been 3 months of pure and total bliss. It happened after Jane told Maura Casey had proposed to her. The blonde was shocked when she found out, watching as her life crumbled in front of her. All she could do was look at Jane and scream at herself to just tell her. Just tell her Casey never cared about her like she did. Casey would just take away everything that she is, making her a little faded puppet, good enough only when he needed her. Her big brain was screaming at her to just tell her how much she loved her, how much she was willing to do for her. But then Jane had averted her gaze, looking as Casey rolled away Paddy's father, and the moment was gone.

She had cried that night like never before. She had cried herself to sleep, only to wake up in the middle of the night, her cheeks still wet from tears. She cried away her love and pain and sorrow. She was more broken and devastated than she had been when Jane had shot Paddy in the warehouse.

But then dawn came with a drunken Jane Rizzoli at her doorstep, telling her she didn't want Casey. She didn't want Casey but she had to marry him because he was safe. A safe choice, keeping her from going after what she really wanted and destroying the only good thing in her life. Maura's heart broke even more for her friend and invited her inside, telling her she was Jane Rizzoli, and the Jane Rizzoli she knew didn't take "no" for an answer. Telling her if she really wanted something, there were always ways to get it. Jane had let out a snort between laughter and tears, telling her that way of thinking couldn't have worked in her case. "Why", Maura had asked with bewilderment. She didn't dare hope for it. Not anymore. But Jane had lifted her gaze and met Maura's eyes, and her face told her she really was the dumbest genius she had ever known. Her eyes told Maura that while Jane's shaky voice told Maura what she had wanted to hear ever since she had met the fiery detective. "Because I want you."

It had been 3 months, and Jane never failed to let her know how much she loved her. It happened every day, some way or another. A red rose left on the pillow if the detective had to get up earlier than usual. A coffee mug left on the kitchen counter, with a post-it showing a heart on it. Flowers delivered at her office. Or Jane simply waiting of her outside the precinct telling her they have reservations at Maura's favorite restaurant, even if they had no plans of going out.

Maura had never felt more loved in her entire life.

So now, she was more than ready to return the favor, in more ways than one.

Maura retreated her hands from Jane's abdomen. It brought her a low growl, but as soon as Maura started massaging Jane's sour muscles it turned into a gasp, then a moan so seductive it made Maura stop for a second so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

They went on like this for minutes. Maura, trailing her fingers over Jane's back, doing her magic and whispering the names of the muscles as she touched them. Jane, trying not to melt into Maura due to the pleasure. It was so good and made her feel so light she was afraid she would soon start levitating from the bath.

Eventually the water went cold so they had to get up and dry themselves. Maura got up first, already waiting with a towel ready for Jane. She wrapped it around the brunette's shoulders, and kissed her nose. Jane chuckled, before leaning in for a proper kiss. This time, she knew not to heat things up, so she just relished in the moment of _finally_ having everything she had ever wanted. When Maura broke apart, the way Jane was looking at her made her swoon.

"I love you, Maura Isles." It held so much emotion, it felt like the first time they told each other as a couple those three magical words. Maura couldn't help herself but to kiss her again.

"I love you too," a kiss on Jane's jaw line, "so much." Her lips went lower and started sucking on her pulse point. "I know you're tired, but I want to show you _exactly_ how much I love you," She raised her head again and Jane's eyes fluttered open. "Wait on the bed for me?"

Jane nodded and headed into the bedroom, letting go of Maura. The blonde passed the bedroom and went straight into the walk-in dress room, putting on the black lace underwear she had bought the day before. When she saw it in the store, the whole plan formed into her head. She dressed and in the last minute decided to wear a black fedora as well. She plugged her phone in from the dress room, so the music would already have started when Jane saw her. It was a playlist she had created herself, especially for this occasion. As soon as the soft notes of the first jazz song entered the room, she went back into the bedroom.

Jane gulped and her eyes turned instantly black at the sight of the blonde. Maura Isles was gorgeous on a bad day, with her designer dresses and 9-inch Jimmy Choo shoes. But now, dressed in only black lace and a black fedora atop her head? With a seductive but predatory look in her eyes? It took Jane's breath away. She was _devastating._

Maura started moving to the sensual jazz notes, making Jane pinch herself only to see if she was indeed real. The way she moved along with the music, the way she turned, swaying her hips and smiling over her shoulder, it put professional dancers to shame. No matter what she did, Maura Isles always managed to put everyone else to shame, turning them to mere shadows compared to her blinding talent and beauty.

All of Jane's problems were long forgotten, and Maura hadn't even touched her yet. The blonde slid off the braces from her bra down her shoulders, and slowly, excruciatingly _slowly_ her hands moved behind her back and unclasped the garment. Afterwards, she sashayed her way to the bed, crawling over Jane's body until she was straddling her.

Jane's hands shot up to Maura's voluptuous breasts, but the blonde smirked and shook her head. She took Jane's hands and pinned them above her head. After she was sure Jane would behave herself, she started kissing down her jaw, to her neck, finishing with grazing her teeth over her collarbone. She straightened herself back up and then took her time getting Jane rid of the towel. Jane's darkened eyes followed her every move hungrily. When she got the brunette naked below her, Maura crooked her finger at her and Jane reacted like she was hypnotized. She reached a sitting position, with Maura still in her lap. Jane's hands found their way to Maura's hips, squeezing softly as Maura closed her legs around Jane's waist.

Jane still hasn't figured it out how Maura was able to do all this without stopping the sensual dance she had started earlier. The blonde was now waving her body slowly to the music, making her breasts touch Jane's whenever she'd thrust forward. It was pure, unadulterated torture.

Jane couldn't have enough of it.

Maura took the fedora from her own head and place it nonchalantly on Jane's, before her hands wound up in untamed dark curls to bring her closer for a deep kiss. Maura took Jane's bottom lip between her own, before entering her mouth with her tongue. They melted against each other, no longer distinguishable where one began and the other one ended.

Jane felt she was going to explode if she didn't get some kind of release, but Maura had other plans. She lowered their bodies back on the back, not breaking the kiss. Somewhere along the way one of Jane's hands found its way to Maura's perfect ass, the other one making its way slowly to Maura's core.

The blonde pulled away, giving the other woman the resemblance of a stern look. Jane pouted and Maura couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tonight is about you, Jane."

"But-"

"Shh,"

Maura silenced her with a kiss, before moving down her body.

After what left like a lifetime, her mouth found Jane's breasts, and when her soft lips closed over a hard nipple Jane couldn't continue talking even if she wanted to. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Maura's tongue flicked over the hardened bud before grazing her teeth gently over it, and the brunette couldn't contain the moans any longer.

It was the most erotic thing Maura had ever heard. The sound of Jane gasping and moaning her name, softly whimpering, and knowing she was the cause of the brunette's reaction made the doctor weak in the knees. It didn't matter this wasn't the first time they were making love. Her reaction was the same every single time. Her mouth moved to the other nipple, her hand continuing the ministrations on the first one.

"Maura…" Oh, God. _That voice._

"Yes, Jane?"

"Please,"

"Mhmm?"

"St – _oh!_"

Maura would have continued her little game, but she knew Jane couldn't last much longer. Effortlessly, she entered the brunette with two fingers, and started gliding in and out at a low rhythm. The blonde went back up and rested her weight on her elbow, as she captured Jane's lips between her own to swallow her gasps and moans. She pumped harder and faster, flicking her thump over Jane's bundle of nerves.

"I got you, sweet girl,"

Jane's legs around Maura's waist, holding tight.

"I got you, I won't let you fall."

A soft panting whisper in Jane's ear.

"Let go for me, sweetheart,"

A graze over her earlobe.

"I got you. I love you, sweet girl,"

And she had her. Jane's inner walls clenched around Maura's fingers as Jane's legs tightened their hold on Maura's waist. She flew over the edge, and for a second she was afraid she wouldn't be able to come back, that's how intense the pleasure was. Maura held her and whispered sweet nothings as she finally returned from her high.

When Jane finally managed to open her eyes, Maura was grinning widely back at her.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

Maura leaned in for a kiss, which Jane too happily returned. Jane's hands started once again their journey south, but the blonde wasn't done yet. She went down Jane's body, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in her wake. When she finally arrived between Jane's legs, she looked up at the brunette biting her lip. As her tongue parted Jane's folds, she watched how Jane's eyes fluttered shut once again and her head fell backwards against the pillow. Maura lifted Jane's thighs and laid them on her shoulders as her mouth made Jane moan in a way that almost made her come then and there. She sucked on Jane's clit, before moving lower and entering the brunette with her tongue. Jane's hands wound up in blonde curls, bringing her face impossibly closer. Maura bit down gently on the already sensitive bundle of nerves, and Jane's back arched out of bed, her eyes closed in ecstasy. This time, the scream, was silent.

Jane fell back down motionless on the bed, as Maura climbed over the body once again, a satisfied expression on her face. When the brunette opened her eyes and saw Maura on top of her _again_ and grinning smugly, she exclaimed:

"Oh, dear God, I don't think I can handle another round!"

The blonde let out a laugh, and bent down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

"So it was worth behaving yourself?" she said with a half a smirk.

"Oh, definitely."

Jane grabbed Maura by the shoulders and turned them around on the bed.

"But now, it's payback time."

Jane's hands managed to take away Maura's panties as she was busy dealing with the rack of God. Her lips closed against one perfect pink nipple, nipping and sucking and making Maura see stars. Her thigh grinded against the blonde's heated core as she moved to the other breast.

Maura thrust her hips down, trying to get better pressure, when the thigh disappeared altogether, but only to be replaced by interminable long fingers. She let out a sound between a gasp and a moan as Jane filled her. Jane pumped her fingers harder and faster with every thrust until her muscles burned, but she didn't stop. As Jane felt Maura's orgasm building faster and faster, she bent down to kiss her and whispered into her mouth.

"Come for me, Maur'. Come home."

With a final powerful thrust Jane threw Maura over the edge and into oblivion. The blonde felt so light she was sure she must be floating. Slowly, Jane brought her back to reality with kisses and tender caresses.

They smiled at each other lovingly, but didn't speak. There was no need for words. Jane lowered herself on the bed and Maura moved her head on Jane's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She tucked herself into Jane side and, once again, marveled at how well they fit together. Not only their bodies, but with their whole being.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the soft music surrounding them.


End file.
